


Left Alone

by Storylover233



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Pain, Reader Hurt, Winchester Little Sister, left alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover233/pseuds/Storylover233
Summary: After Dean’s death and he is sent to hell, Sam choose to leave you behind going his own way. So you’ve had to make your own way after finishing school and fixing up the Impala you go off on your own making a name for yourself in the hunting world. But what happens when Dean comes back will you go with your family or stay on your own.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve had this thought for writing since i recently watched this episode of Supernatural. Apologise in advanced for the crappy writing :)

***Flashback***

**”Sam where are you going?” You screamed at him as he packed all his bags and headed outside. It has been 3 days after Dean’s death and Sam has not been the same but neither have you.**

**“I’m leaving y/n” you stood in front of him as he tried to load up a car the he got from Bobby.**

**“What!? No you’re not” He moved you would of the way so he could load his belongings in the car closing the trunk with a loud thud that made you jump.**

**“I’m leaving y/n and you can’t stop me” he said with anger in his voice. Sam has never spoken to you like that. “ I need to find a way to save Dean” he said as he walked over to the driver’s side of the car.**

**“Well stay and let me help” you begged grabbing onto his wrist. He stopped looking at your as your eyes glossed over with tears treating to fall. “I just lost Dean, I can’t loose my other brother all at once. Dean would never leave” you said to him as he got out of your grasp and went to sit in the car.**

**Sam got back out and slammed the door. “Yeah well Dean is not here, he is dead and you know what he is probably happy he doesn’t have to be here dealing with your crap or you in general so i’m not gonna deal with it either” he spat before finally getting in and taking off and you just stood there crying as the words your brother said to you cut like a knife.**

***End Flashback*  
**

You had woken up to the sound of your alarm going off. It was a painful sound but today you didn’t mind if so much as it was the signal for your last day of HighSchool, that’s right this Winchester graduated high school with honours. After Sam and Dean both left you had to start doing things for yourself so you got some help from Bobby, you stayed with him while in high school even got a part time job as a cashier while in school. 

You would fix the Impala on weekends making sure it was in tip-top shape for they day you were leaving and today was that day. You got everything packed into a couple bags all the little belongings you have collected over the 2 years that had passed cause right after school you were out of here to continue hunting just on your own sadly. 

You head downstairs and smell bacon being cooked on the stove and smiled as you walked into the kitchen being greeted by Bobby. 

“Hey kid” he smiled at you as you sat down to eat breakfast. “So today is the big day” he sighed as he dug into his breakfast as well. 

“Sadly yes” You had really liked living with Bobby he was the only family you had left and he was doing a pretty damn good job acting as a stand-in father. “But I promise Bobby I will call if i’m in trouble and I’ll check in regularly okay?” as if making the promises would help. 

He just nodded knowing he could trust your word. After Breakfast Bobby helped you load all of your things into the Impala making sure nothing was left. You checked the trunk once more to make sure you had all the weapons and things you would need before closing it up. You have Bobby a hug before driving off and heading into your new life. 

Your new beginning 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean rises from hell and makes his way back home

Being in a dark box was horrible but having to claw your way out of your own coffin was even worse. 

Dean gasped for air as he finally got to the top of the ground after what felt like hours of trying to get out of what he was assuming his coffin. He stood up and wobbled a bit still getting used to standing again, but eventually was able to walk himself forward knowing he needed to find a phone and fast. 

It was a while before Dean found a working pay phone off the side of the road. He dug around in his pockets for some change with he luckily had. Dean inserted the amount needed before dialling Bobby’s number. 

“Hello” Bobby’s gruff voice came through. 

“Bobby i-it’s Dean” then the line went dead, using the last of his change Dean inserted the coins again trying the number once more. 

“Listen to me this isn’t funny, call this number again and you’ll be dead” and once again a dead line. Dean sighed knowing the only way to talk to Bobby was to go to him directly, so he started on his trip knowing it would be a long one. 

**********************

Dean finally reached Bobby’s place. With a shaking hand he knocked on the door waiting for it to open. Bobby was taken aback when he opened the door to see Dean standing there.

”Hey Bobby” Dean said as he started to walk into the house. Bobby backed up just as much as Dean was waking in but he wasn’t backing away in fear but to grab a weapon to defend himself. He grabbed a silver knife and took a swing at Dean but he missed and Dean tried to grab it from him. “Bobby it’s really me calm down” Dean shouted as he struggled with Bobby.

”No you have to be a shapeshifter Dean is dead” Bobby shouted as Dean was able to grab the knife and push Bobby away. 

“If I was one would I be able to do this” Dean rolled up his sleeve and sighed before slicing his skin with the sliver knife. Bobby’s eyes followed Deans actions before taking a step forward and engulfing the taller man into a bear hug. 

“It’s good to see you boy” Bobby muttered as he let go of Dean 

“Yeah you too” Dean grinned. 

“So how did you bust out” Bobby asked. 

“I don’t know I woke up in this pin-“ before Dean could finish his sentence Bobby has thrown holly water in his face

”I’m not a demon either” he said as he wiped down his face. 

“Sorry can’t be to careful” Bobby shrugged. “So back to how you got out” he pressed wanting to know. 

“I don’t know Bobby I just woke up in a pine box buried underground” Dean sighed as he sat down. “Where are Sam and y/n” Dean asked. 

“Illinois” Bobby replied as he got on his coat knowing they would be heading there. 

“Great let go” Dean said eagerly as he was already heading for the door needing to see his family. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that his sister is not with his brother he needs to know where she is and if she is okay.

Dean POV-

Me and Bobby reached the hotel that Sam and Y/N were in, I knew they would be shocked to see me but I was so happy that they were both okay but I also needed to know which one of them made a deal to pluck me out of hell. 

We reached the hotel door and knocked but Sam wasn’t who answered it was some chick. 

“You guys delivering the food?” she asked as she leaned against the door frame. Me and Bobby looked between each other highly confused, just as I was about to ask for Sam he popped into the room. 

“Hey is it-“ Sam stopped mid-sentence and stared at me clearly confused about why I was standing in the doorway. I walked in past the girl, ready to give my baby brother a hug but he pinned me against the wall. Bobby ran behind him trying to pull him off of me.

“Who are you!!” Sam shouted at me as he held a knife close to me. 

“Sam it’s him, really him I checked back at my place” As soon as Bobby said that he started to loosen his grip on me and back up slightly. But I pulled him in for a hug smiling as I finally started to feel like I was getting back to normal. 

In all this craziness we had completely forgot there was some random girl here so Sam politely told her he would call her later and closed the door. 

“So Sam how much did it cost” I stared at him.

“Uh I don’t pay Dean” he laughed as he sat down on the arm chair. 

“Not the girl Sammy, to pull me out of hell” I kept my eyes on him as he seemed to get more confused. 

“I didn’t pull you out I mean I wish I had but you told me not too so i didn’t no one would take my offers no matter how hard I tried” he sighed and leaned back into the chair. 

“Okay so where is Y/N, you didn’t let her try right?” Sam sat up at the mention of your name and Bobby shifted in his chair. “Guys where is Y/N” I asked standing up. 

“I haven’t seen her since the day after you died” Sam said as he looked away from my gaze. 

“I’m sorry you left her!” I shouted. 

“She was with Bobby it wasn’t leaving her” Sam defender but Bobby gave him a look like he knew he was wrong. 

“Bobby what happened” I questioned needing to know where my baby sister was. 

“Sam said some hurtful things to your sister and then took off, she stayed with me and went back to finish high school and even got a part time job for a while, she worked on the Impala on the weekends and then the day of her graduation she took off to hunt on her own” Bobby finished and sat back down. 

“Bobby you said she was in illinois” I responded. 

“And she is just not with Sam” he replied back. 

I ran a hand down my face pacing back and forth. 

“Okay so where is she if not with Sam” 

“A couple blocks away in another hotel” he sighed. 

“Okay everyone grab your crap we are getting y/n now” I left them standing in the room and headed down to Bobby’s truck. 

Don’t worry Y/N i’m coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally learned what happened between Sam and Y/N but still doesn’t know who pulled him out

Y/N POV-

I had finally gotten done my hunt and had stopped at a hotel in Illinois I was bruised and beat, but I parked Baby and got out. I grabbed my duffel bag from the back and went to go check in hoping that whoever was working wouldn’t ask questions about the cut in my lip or the slight bruising on my face. Thankfully I was right the front desk guy was a little drunk so he gave me my key with no other questions. 

I had made it to my room and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. The dirt and grime from my hunt still lingered on me and in my hair so I cranked up the hot water and jumped right in. Loving the feeling of all the crap being washed off me was the best feeling, after my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around me leaving the washroom to get my clothes but was startled when 3 men were standing in my room. I took me a second before I realised it was my brothers and Bobby. 

“D-Dean is that really you” I asked as I stepped closer. He smiled at me and nodded. I knew I should have checked to see if he was actually him but assuming that he was with Sam and Sam would never come to see me on his own the it was a safe bet to assume Dean was actually Dean. 

I pulled him close and gave him a hug not wanting to let go. He hugged me back twice as hard and I knew it was Dean. I pulled back and examined him and he did the same his face twisted as he took in my appearance. I was still in my towel so my arms were exposed the bruising and cuts could be seen he grabbed my face and looked at me also taking in the cut in my lip and above my eyebrow. 

“Jesus Y/N what happened to you” he said as he went over to my duffel i’m assuming to get bandages and some disinfectant to clean my cuts. I also grabbed the clothes I had laid out and excused myself to go to the bathroom and change. I leaned against the sink and let go of a breath I didn’t realise I was holding. After I changed into my pj shorts and a tank top with a flannel I left the bathroom. 

“Y/N come sit down and let me clean that” he pointed to your face and you obliged sitting on the bed. 

“How you doing Bobby” you asked as Dean went to work cleaning your wounds. 

“As well as can be, how about you the cuts seem fresh” he questioned me. 

“A hunt, vampires more then I expected and I got tossed around a little bit nothing too bad” I laughed as he shook his head at me. I looked over and saw Sam looking at me. “And you Sam how have you been?” he looked down at his feet. 

“Look Y/N,” you stopped him with a raise of your hand. 

“Sam let’s not go through this okay” you asked but he ignored your request. 

“No what I said was horrible and I can’t take it back, you don’t have to ever forgive me but I want you to know how sorry I am” I sighed. 

“Sam i’ve called you for months, recent months I might add you never called back or let me know you were okay, if your saying all this stuff cause Dean is back I really don’t want to hear it. You can give your apologies but you said what you wanted and wether you meant it or not you said it and I dealt with it and got over it” I sighed finishing my speech. He nodded his head. Dean looked between the too of you and rolled his eyes. 

“Okay what exactly did you say to her” he questioned Sam.

“Dean-“ 

“No tell me” he pressed. 

Sam sighed “I told her that I was leaving to get you back and when she tried to get me to stay I- I told her that you were probably happy you were gone and not having to deal with her or her crap anymore and then I took off” he finished by clearing his throat. 

I had a few tears rolling down my face as I remembered that day. 

“Why the hell would you say that” Dean looked over ag Sam. 

“I had just lost you and I was upset” 

“So you make your sister loose two brothers in one day, Sam seriously why would you do that it wasn’t Y/N fault that I died” Dean sat down and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Look Dean it’s okay, I got my life together and graduated high school” 

“You graduated high school?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah top of my class, gave the valedictorian speech and all” you smiled and looked down at your feet. “But I knew no one gets out of this life especially in our family so I kept hunting just alone” you felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked over and it was Bobby. 

“God Y/N i’m so sorry I missed your graduation” Dean said as he hugged you again. 

“Well I can’t exactly blame you, you were in hell, which raises a question how did you get out?” he stared back at me like I had grown a second head. 

“Wait you didn’t pull me out either?” he asked me. 

“No I tried same as Sam but no demon would deal” i responded. 

“Okay guys new plan we are going to find out who busted me from hell” he smiled at us all. “Let’s begin”


End file.
